


Дживс и путаница с заказом

by sige_vic



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic





	Дживс и путаница с заказом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jeeves and the Ordering Mishap](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/149434) by pantropia. 



\- Что, черт побери…  
Уверен, вы поймете, что меня так озадачило, если я сказу вам, что только что вернулся из «Трутней» – возможно, находясь в менее близких, чем обычно, отношениях с трезвостью, - и обнаружил Дживса на диване.  
Не то чтобы я отрицал его право сидеть, где и когда он захочет, - его собственный феодальный дух обычно не позволял ему пользоваться расслабляющей мебелью. И то, что сейчас он сидел, откинувшись на спинку, скрестив ноги и куря в манере, которую не опишешь иначе как effete, меня просто поразило. Все это ему совершенно не шло. Не говоря уже о том, что он почему-то вдруг отказался от бриллиантина, и его волосы, расчесанные на прямой пробор, ниспадали роскошными волнами.  
А уж то, что он был одет в серебристо-серый костюм, пиджак которого доходил ему почти до колен, с сиреневым жилетом и не чем иным, как зеленой гвоздикой в петлице, окончательно сшибало с ног. Мне пришлось прийти к выводу, что он просто лишился рассудка. И где он в любом случае умудрился раздобыть такую вещь, как зеленая гвоздика?..  
\- А, мистер Вустер, - сказал он, протягивая руку, не занятую сигаретой. Безо всякого участия со стороны мозга, я протянул свою в ответ, чтобы пожать – хоть протянутая рука и была левой, и был ужасно возмущен, когда он нежно сжал мои пальцы и наклонился, чтобы приникнуть к ним губами.  
\- В самом-то деле! – воскликнул я. – Полегче, а?  
Он хихикнул. Дживс в самом деле хихикнул. Мое душевное равновесие не могло бы пошатнуться больше, чем если бы я стоял на потолке океанского лайнера в разгар бури.  
\- А вы и впрямь так очаровательны, как мне говорили, – сообщил он.  
Признаюсь, что изумленно вытаращился на него. Этот человек совершенно откровенно призывно смотрел на меня – и этот взгляд, что самое ужасное, вызывал у меня по всему телу мурашки, чего со мной еще никогда не было в присутствии других парней.  
\- А, мистер Вустер, - послышался его голос, почему-то одновременно спереди и сбоку. – Вижу, вы познакомились с мистером Уайлдом.  
Я переводил взгляд с одного на другого, вертя головой так, словно наблюдал за самым оживленным матчем, который когда-либо разыгрывался на центральном корте Уимблдона, и рот мой при этом открылся, как у изумленной золотой рыбки. Дживс сбоку просто источал неодобрение. Дживс на диване ухмылялся, словно его слегка забавляло происходящее, а глаза его сверкали в манере, которая, я уверен, недопустима в порядочном обществе.  
\- Но ваши… ваши лица. Они одинаковые.  
\- Что я могу сказать, - протянул наш развалившийся на диване гость. – У этого человека определенно прекрасный вкус. Я и сам не мог бы выбрать лица лучше.  
До меня внезапно дошло.  
\- Мистер Уайлд? Это же не Оскар Уайлд?  
\- За мои грехи, которых, как мне говорили, у меня много.  
Я посмотрел на Дживса.  
\- А я думал, он умер.  
\- Я тоже так полагал, сэр. Тем не менее – он здесь.  
\- Смерть – это такая обыденность, - сообщил нам Дживс-оказавшийся-Уайлдом. - Случается с каждым - рано или поздно.  
И тут начал не умолкая звонить дверной звонок – словно кто-то на него облокотился.  
\- Прошу прощения, сэр. - Дживс-который-был-Дживсом направился к двери. Я не чувствовал себя готовым встретиться с еще одним радостным взглядом от этого парня Уайлда и решил тоже развернуться к двери. Мудрость – или, скорее, отсутствие таковой – при решении повернуться к парню спиной дошла до меня гораздо позже.  
Как я вскоре выяснил, причина, по которой звонок не умолкал, словно кто-то на него облокотился, заключалась в том, что кто-то действительно на него облокотился. Это был человек средних лет, и, при том что я был совершенно уверен, что раньше его не встречал, в его внешности было что-то пугающе знакомое. Я подумал, что он был достаточно привлекательным – этакой суровой, грубоватой красотой. Не то чтобы я оценивал его в том же смысле, как бы это сделал Уайлд. Даже если бы я обладал подобными наклонностями, уверен, меня бы изрядно оттолкнула его щетина.  
Одарив меня взглядом, каким могла бы гордиться сама тетя Агата, он ввалился в комнату, опираясь на палку, и вид у него был при этом такой, словно мебель, стены, ковер и, возможно, даже воздух нанесли ему личное оскорбление.  
\- Кто-то упомянул смерть? – рявкнул он с неприятным американским акцентом.  
\- Дживс? - обратился я с камердинеру, чувствуя себя все больше не в своей тарелке.  
\- Да, сэр?  
\- У тебя есть хоть какие-то соображения по поводу того, что происходит?  
\- Если позволите высказать предположение, сэр, - спокойно произнес он, - возможно, это заказанные вами кроссоверы.  
\- Что? Нет, кроссоверы – это придуманные истории, Дживс. Из тех, в которых Шерлок Холмс оказывается знаком с юной мисс Марпл, и все в таком роде.  
\- В самом деле, сэр. Учитывая, что 20-е годы ХХ века длятся уже приблизительно девяносто лет, я полагаю, вы могли бы осознать, что мы сами - плоды писательского воображения.  
\- Что, и ты и я?  
\- В самом деле, сэр.  
\- И Барми, и Стинкер, и Стиффи?  
\- Все ваши знакомые, сэр.  
\- Даже тетя Агата?  
\- Об альтернативной версии даже и помыслить невыносимо, сэр.  
\- Так меня разэдак!  
\- Мой дорогой мальчик! – воскликнул Уайлд, элегантно поднимаясь и направляясь прямо к вустеровской персоне с ясным намерением в глазах. – Я уж думал, ты никогда не попросишь.  
Оказавшись со скоростью света с другой стороны стола, я увидел, как неприятный американец склоняется к Дживсу:  
\- Так который из них мой пациент?


End file.
